Resonant circuits, such as Class-D power amplifiers, are typically controlled by varying the operating frequency in the feedback system. In some cases, the circuit is made to lock into the resonant mode of the load circuit. In other cases, such as zero-voltage switching quasi-resonant converters, there is a fixed on-time for the active devices, and the devices are turned off when a predetermined condition is detected, e.g., when the device voltage crosses zero. For some Class-D systems, however, the range of frequency variation is limited, thus reducing its effectiveness as a control variable. For example, in a high intensity discharge lamp (HID) system, which typically includes a Class-D ballast, the operating frequency is in the Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) bands of the electromagnetic spectrum wherein moderate amounts of electromagnetic radiation are permissible, since such radiation is generally emitted by an electrodeless HID lamp. Suitable operating frequencies for an HID lamp ballast are in the range from 0.1 MHz to 30 MHz, exemplary operating frequencies being the ISM bands at 6.78 MHz, 13.56 MHz and 27.12 MHz. The ISM bands are very narrow, and radiation outside these bands is strictly controlled. Hence, the range of frequency variation in an HID lamp system is limited. As a result, frequency is not a suitable feedback control variable in a Class-D HID lamp system.
In an HID lamp, a medium to high pressure ionizable gas, such as mercury or sodium vapor, emits visible radiation upon excitation typically caused by passage of current through the gas. One class of HID lamps comprises electrodeless lamps which generate an arc discharge by generating a solenoidal electric field in a high-pressure gaseous lamp fill. In particular, the lamp fill, or discharge plasma, is excited by radio frequency (RF) current in an excitation coil surrounding an arc tube. The arc tube and excitation coil assembly acts essentially as a transformer which couples RF energy to the plasma. That is, the excitation coil acts as a primary coil, and the plasma functions as a single-turn secondary. RF current in the excitation coil produces a time-varying magnetic field, in turn creating an electric field in the plasma which closes completely upon itself, i.e., a solenoidal electric field. Current flows as a result of this electric field, resulting in a toroidal arc discharge in the arc tube.
As mentioned hereinabove, a suitable ballast for an electrodeless HID lamp comprises a Class-D power amplifier. Operation of such a ballast at the series resonant frequency of the load circuit maximizes power output. However, operation at a frequency slightly higher than the series resonant frequency of the load circuit maximizes ballast efficiency. Hence, for maximum efficiency, operation is slightly "off" resonance, and a specific ballast load resistance and phase angle are required. To this end, the impedance of the ballast load, including that of the arc discharge as reflected into the ballast load, must be matched to the required ballast load resistance and phase angle. As described in commonly assigned, copending U.S. patent application of J. C. Borowiec and S. A. El-Hamamsy, Ser. No. 472,144, filed Jan. 30, 1990, now allowed, which is incorporated by reference herein, a capacitance connected in parallel with the excitation coil is needed to match the resistive component of the ballast load impedance, and a capacitance connected in series with the excitation coil is needed to obtain the proper phase angle. However, although the series and parallel tuning capacitances provide a matched impedance under lamp-operating, or running, conditions, the output impedance of the ballast load circuit is different under starting conditions. Furthermore, in order to ensure that enough power is provided to start the lamp, the ballast should be tuned under starting conditions. Thereafter, i.e. after the lamp has started, the ballast must be tuned under running conditions for maximum efficiency operation. An automatically variable capacitor for maintaining an electrodeless HID lamp ballast in tune under both starting and running conditions is described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application of S. A. El-Hamamsy and J. C. Borowiec, Ser. No. 534,574, filed Dec. 5, 1989, which application is incorporated by reference herein. As described in the El-Hamamsy et al. patent application, Ser. No. 534,574, a piezoelectric actuator is used to vary the distance between the conductive plates of a variable capacitor by moving a movable plate with respect to a fixed plate in response to a control signal.
A closed-loop control system for a Class-D power circuit having a variable output resonant circuit impedance, such as the HID lamp system described hereinabove, is described in commonly assigned, copending U.S. patent application no. 631,836 of S. A. El-Hamamsy and J. C. Borowiec, filed Dec. 21, 1990, which is incorporated by reference herein. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 631,836 describes a feedback control system for controlling the phase angle between the resonant load voltage and current to achieve high efficiency over a range of load impedances. For some applications, however, it is desirable to operate over an even wider range of load impedances. For example, it may be desirable to use the same Class-D type ballast to operate a variety of lamps at high efficiency.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved closed-loop control system operating at high efficiency over a very wide range of load impedances.